War Council
Thursday, April 26, 2012, 7:52 AM EDC Station – Mars Somewhere between the Martian Lake and the Badlands is this installation, the EDC's original base on Mars. This particular room is circular in shape, about 50 feet in diameter, and has a 50' domed ceiling. Everything is lined in thick concrete and reinforced steel. Computer terminals ring the eastern and southern walls, set on low alert status and covered with protective plastic covers. Hardhead is patrolling around the interior of the base, he seems lost in thought as if something is weighing his thoughts. Amber MacKenzie has parked her backside at a workstation and is busily reviewing Decepticon profiles. One of them has caught her interest, and she stares at the screen with narrowed eyes. Pictured is one tall, dark, bunny-earred Decepticon. His known weapons, strengths, and weaknesses are scrolling down the side of the display. "That's interesting," she murmurs to herself. Wheeljack is working on doing what engineers do best -- take something that works and make it do it better. Even in conditions that are a bit less amiable than a proper workshop, he's still got something propped across his knees as he tinkers with and adjusts it. The contraption actually looks like it could be a baby brother to the net launcher traps he'd patched together from the other's ideas before. Nate Briar is in a smaller room with a computer set up and a door cracked half way open. There is a bed inside there. The Colonel has a flask on his desk and holds it before he closes his computer screen down. Hardhead manages to walk near Wheeljack, he looks at the scientist and nods towards him. "Your traps performed well." He looks at him. "We may need every trick in your bag, if we going to retake Mars." Wheeljack whas as he looks up, having been paying more attention to his attunements. "Bag? I didn't have a... oh, you mean that old earth saying." He chuckles a bit, rubbing the back of his head with one hand. "Sorry, wasn't paying attention... but already working on some new ideas. Sure, things worked, but we don't want to do -exactly- the same thing or they'll start to catch on." Amber MacKenzie is still staring at the screen, but not as intently. She sits back in her chair and relaxes, shutting down the application. "One grudge nipped in the bud," she mutters to herself. Swiveling the chair around, she finally notices the new arrivals. "Evening, people," she greets casually. Hardhead looks at Wheeljack and nods. "Good point, good mouse traps just build better mouses...I am interested in what you have in mind." He rubs his jaw as he looks at Amber. "Evening, Ms. MacKenzie. How are your studies going?" He looks at Wheeljack and motions to Amber and Nate. "The EDC forces have some interesting ideas, I don't always understand the techno-stuff, but you might." Nate Briar is in his office/sleeping quarters and about to join the group. Amber, Hardhead, and Wheeljack are talking about traps. Velum is thinking that Powerglide deserves a third chance. Wheeljack gives Headstrong a friendly slap on the arm. "By the way, congrats on the promotion! With all the effort you've put into keeping things together up here, you deserve it." Then turns back to his current project. "The nets did a good job of tangling up enemies, but I'm thinking they can do more. Some small explosives tied into them, so after they catch someone you detonate it on them before they can get unraveled." After the explanation he rests the launcher against his shoulder and waves to the lady. "Heya Amber, how goes?" And then Repugnus steps in, red dust falling off his frame. "Yes, I agree!" he declares. "We need to set more traps for the next time the 'cons send us packing with our tails between our legs. Ah.. but here's the thing. What's the point of setting a trap for a 'con if his buddies will just fix him? We need to... increase the lethality a little. Maybe borrow a nuke or two?..." "Hey, I don't understand the techno-stuff either, Hardhead." Amber smirks at the mech. "But I can handle common-sense traps. And I don't claim to be unique, either. Though come to think of it, common sense isn't... Well, there should at least be enough of us to help out." She rises from her chair and stretches. Still sore, but better. After sitting at the console for hours, she's stiff. "I'm still alive, much to my surprise," she answers Wheeljack. "And good job on those nets, Wheeljack. I nailed Fusillade and Carnivac with them." Whatever her qualms were to start with, they're carefully hidden now. Hardhead nods slightly towards Wheeljack. "Thank you, just doing my duty." He listens and nods. "Interesting, that sound promising." He rubs his jaw as he smiles at Amber. "Common sense is always in short supply." James Bailey emerges from a storage room repurposed to be a makeshift gym. Unlike their mechanical (or is that bio-mechanical...?) allies, humans have to exercise to keep in shape. And in the lower gravity of Mars EDC pilots are finding they have to work harder than ever to keep up their lower body strength. "We'd rather finish off the Cons -without- blowing up half the planet and most of our organic allies in the process, Repugnus. Kind of defeats the purpose, y'know?" Wheeljack hmms a bit at that though. "The landmines were pretty potent, but limited in accuracy. Not much good if they're not standing on them." Nate Briar quietly heads out of his office and looks around for Duros as he spots Wheeljack. "Hey, I need your help if you have a chance later. I can get the supplies up here if you tell me what we need to mount an orbital weapon system on Phobos?" He smirks, "I want to hit their base hard. While they regroup, we strike again." He then pauses, "How did we win back... Kwarsch or whatever that planet was?" Hardhead glances at Repugnus and nods slightly. "Lethal traps have their use." He rubs his jaw. "I don't think Nukes are the answer." He shrugs as looks at Nate. "Now an Orbital Weapons platform has it uses. We beat them because we out muscled them." He looks at the others and shrugs. "How secure do we think this base is? The last thing we need is attempting a surprise rear guard action." Repugnus grins as he props himself up against a wall. "Kind of a crappy planet anyway. Are there even any resources on it? Whatever--I say crack the planet and the cons on it." He glance at Amber and smiles. "After we evacuate the humans, of course." Amber MacKenzie shrugs. "They destroyed an abandoned, empty base, sir. And while the traps didn't kill all of them, it killed some. I'm with you on 'increasing lethality', though we were limited in what resources we had to work with." Wow, she's finding that she agrees with Repugnus! "I agree with hitting them with everything we have, too. Mars' economic value died when Trypticon sat on the civilian colony that used to be here, so why worry about collateral damage on a lifeless planet?" "Hey Nate!... Orbital weapons, huh? That might be something we can work with though." Wheeljack turns to set his new net launcher down and gets up from the crate he was sitting on. "I think that's why he wants to put it on the moon instead of big guns here, Hardhead. Even with a couple of spacefarers they'd have a harder time getting at it." Hardhead listens and nods. "Interesting...raining down fire on the Decepticons would warm my laser core. What do we need to gather?" "Wheeljack, you hit the point," offers Nate as he pulls up schematics on a tablet. "These are what the EDC is figuring we can use. I am thinking if we can cripple the Decepticons from leaving Mars, we can pick off those that can get into space on their own and keep bombing the planet. Once we have them trapped on Mars, we can force them to die on this red dust ball." He looks at Repugnus, "I think the best option is to risk damaging a lifeless planet instead of one filled with life." "Don't call me sir," Repugnus tells Amber sternly. "I kill for a living." He brightens up and smiles. "Buuut you did agree with me--which doesn't happen often enough, let me tell you--so I won't be too hard on you." He listens some more, and frowns. "Eh, yeah, it would make it harder for some of the 'cons to get to this weapons platform if it was on moon, but not by much. You could wind up in a situation where you have to abandon a bunch of bots to get drawn and quartered by Sweeps." Then he gestures at Nate. "There, see? He agrees with me, too! And you guys probably didn't think I could get along with humans!" Wheeljack nods his head a bit. "Better to do it here than on the populated neighbor, yeah." The inventor walks over and kneels down to look at the plans over Nate's shoulder, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "The hardest part will be getting stuff up there without looking suspicious to unwanted company." James Bailey listens in silence, then frowns. "The thing about an orbital laser...or any kind of large-scale construction is that it gives a target, someplace for the Decepticons to concentrate their efforts. I'm still convinced we need to fight a guerilla action. Not a big gun...a big bomb. Or better yet, a series of big bombs." Hardhead looks at Repugnus. "Since when do you care what others think? What we need to do is also find out what the Cons are up too." Repugnus shrugs. "Since always. But usually I'm just hoping I'm making you mad." He grins wolfishly. Foxfire approaches the gathering, ears perked forward. He couldn't help overhearing, of course; not with his audials. "Repugnus actually cares what people think? Amazing." Amber MacKenzie nods agreeably enough. "I didn't catch your name, Mr....?" She doesn't even call Nate sir! She shrugs, and her face loses all expression. It's not a killer's face, but it's not an innocent's, either. "So do soldiers. So did my father, and my grandfather. In some sectors, soldiers aren't very popular, but I disagree with that attitude." She pauses, looking around at her comrades. "What I'd like is to deal with the threat not just to me or my friends and family, but to my species and my planet. There's no room for bleeding hearts when your species' existence is at stake. If I had a say, nuke 'em. I'll regret any innocents they might have - however unlikely that may be - but it's them or us." Hardhead smirks at Repugnus. "I knew I liked you for a reason." He rubs his jaw. "The best distraction for the Decepticons, is make them occupied on something else." He looks at Repugnus. "Think we could find some ways to terrorize and distract the 'Cons?" Nate Briar looks at James; as he eyes him up and down. "The goal is is reduce the potential of people getting killed. We can easily get a platform built on Earth and sneak it until Phobos. Hell, we can get three of them built and set them up on different areas so we can strike and cripple the Decepticons and then...." He grins, "Do guerrilla warfare." He looks at Repugnus now, "And let's kill all the Decepticons while we have the chance." First Aid emerges from deeper in the base, cleaning his hands on a rag. He has a toolbelt fixed to his waist. "Wow, I can't believe some of the systems back in there," he says with a hint of excitement, "It's got genuine original human technology mixed in with the newer Cybertronian shared tech. They have an old D7 solar generator hooked up to a Cosmotron. It's like an archaeology find in there!" First Aid looks around, hearing something about *series of big bombs*, *no room for bleeding hearts*, and *the potential of getting people killed*. "So... am... I missing a staff meeting?" He also heard something about *Repugnus actually cares what people think*, but assumes his audio circuits simply malfunctioned for a moment. Repugnus scratches his chin. "Hm. Could gather some Wreckers, lure some 'cons into investigating a fake secret base, capture them, have some fun with them, then arrange their horribly mangled corpses in a variety of hilarious poses complete with one holding a sign saying, 'Nope, no base here!' That'll get the 'cons all stirred up for vengeance. Not because they CARED about their comrades, mind you, but mostly to avenge that ol' Decepticon pride they got. Ahhhh.... but you guys wouldn't go for that." He grins cruelly. "Too soft. Shame, since Amber's worried about Decepticon civilians. Ain't anybody told you they don't have any? Name's Repugnus by the way, guess why." Wheeljack is distracted from looking over Nate's plans, as he just has to look at First Aid in response to that remark. Looking as much surprised as one can when you don't have more for expression than optics and fancy head flashers. "A cosmotron? Seriously? Haven't seen one of those since the last time I had to replace one, and that was before the whole being dead deal." Foxfire sits on his haunches, peering up at the larger mechs. "Beats me, 'Aid. I just got here." Galen arrives into the room, just one of the many other Autobot and EDC personnel who has been recently dropped off on planet by the Orion Pax. Things been pretty hectic since the primary base of operations on Mars had been destroyed, but the fact that so many Autobots and EDC military personnel are still here on Mars is testament to the resiliency of their resolve. Galen looks around at the gathered occupants in the room and smiles, "Good to see everyone is still here and in one piece. Care to fill me in on what's brewing while me and the others were away?" Hardhead looks at First Aid and nods. "You are just in time, we were getting to what resources we need to keep the forces going." He motions towards Repugnus. "That sounds perfect...When can you get started? How many locations do you think we can hit, Repugnus?" He looks at Wheeljack and Nate. "So, this is a viable plan? We just need to decide where we build?" He then bows slightly towards Galen. "We are currently plotting our offensive here on Mars. guerrilla hit and run raids, new weapon systems, still are missing an intelligence plan and logistical network." James Bailey looks at Nate dubiously but then pans his gaze around the room to judge if anyone else is interested in the multiple big bombs suggestion. Apparently not. Ah well. "Well," he finally concedes. "As long as it's a BIG gun. Something like the one that carved up Mexico." First Aid finishes cleaning his hands and tosses the rag onto his shoulder, stepping up to join the group along with Foxfire. "It's one of the newer kinds we developed on Cybertron after the Ark went out. You should check it out, Wheeljack." He nods to everyone's favorite Cassettibot. "Sounds like a planning session." It's too bad. If Trypticon weren't here the Autobots could just stage a normal attack. "Are we still thinking of the space gun plan?" he asks Hardhead. This also gives convenient exposition for Galen. Hardhead nods towards First Aid. "Wheeljack, Colonel Briar, and Commander Bailey are currently refining that plan. We need to make the logistics work." Foxfire is apparently everyone's favorite tapebot. Awesome. He nods back to First Aid before turning his attention back to the others. "So what's the plan so far?" he asks no one in particular. Amber MacKenzie comments dryly, "Somehow, I don't think you're joking, either. I said I'd regret it, not that I'd hesitate. But you did indeed hit on one of my own limits. Nice to meet you, by the way," she adds with a calculating smile, hiding her uneasiness at the danger she senses in him. He's scary. The conversation moves on to logistics, and she remains silent, uncertain if she can contribute. Repugnus chews his lip as he ponders Hardhead's question. "Hmmmm... well, that depends on how long we can keep doing it before Rodimus notices. So..." He whips out a calculator, starts pressing buttons. "The inverse of the pragmatism factorial... divided by boy hero differential... add the attention span polynomial... take the integral of moral indignation... oh... I'd say about three times before Rodimus tells us to stop and tells us what horrible people we are. Oh, and nice to meet you too, human." First Aid sums it up for Foxfire, "Build a big space gun on Phobos and sniping the Decepticons. Sort of like that moon laser they had from way back when." First Aid doesn't do the air quotes around 'laser' because, as an Autobot, he has actual dignity. He considers asking why anyone invited Repugnus to a meeting where they wanted to accomplish something, but manages to resist since he knows it'll just make the situation worse. Foxfire thinks about this for about two seconds before nodding. "Ah, yeah, I remember that laser. But anyway, that sounds like a good idea." Galen nods his head at Hardhead as he is given the brief summary of what's going on, "It's still touch and go over in space. Skirmishes within the solar system has been taking place against the Decepticons." The Nebulan World Watch leader holds up a handheld holographic projector in his right hand and activates it with his left. Soon a holographic map of the solar system, with several red and purple dots indicating Autobot and Decepticon starships is shown, "As for the logistics of things, that's what I came here to inform you guys about. Command has taken two more of destroyers off the outer fringe of space and sent them here. It should be enough for us to stabilize our supply line and significantly lower the threat of our supply ships being attacked." He then clicks off the holopad, pockets it, and crosses his arms across his chest, "We'll need to know what supplies you guys need though." "Actually," Wheeljack chimes in, "I'm not sure yet if we want a laser cannon, or a missile cannon. Considering Mars has a thinner atmosphere than Earth, there would be less friction and thermal bleed-off to slow down an inter-spacial ballistic missile." He goes back to regarding the plans Nate had laid out. "There's also the matter of guarding the weapon... I wonder if we could get some sort of armed satellites in geosyncronis orbit within the moon's range to slow down would be attackers. Kinda like... booby traps. In space." Hardhead looks at Repugnus and chuckles. "I think we can easily double that number. I don't think the CnC will tell us no..." He looks at Repugnus. "Now we just need targets...Places and people." He shrugs at Repugnus. "Want to spearhead that?" He then looks at First Aid. "The Laser is just a portion, we need to develop a full plan which is why Repugnus, the Wreckers, and our other aft-kickers are going to take the war to the 'Cons." He then looks at Foxfire and Blaster. "We need more intelligence. The Cons could have kicked us off this planet, but they haven't. They have to be up to something...We need to know what that is." He looks between Galen and First Aid. "I know some of the grizzly details bother you First Aid, but it seems you have the best grasp of our current resources...any idea what we need?" Amber MacKenzie gives the big guy a crooked grin. Her voice softens to keep from interrupting anyone else. "Touché. My name is Amber MacKenzie, officially the EDC press liaison, unofficial low-tech trap builder." She falls silent and listens to Galen, but something is bothering her. "What about the possibility of this base being compromised like the last one? If we have ships coming and going, that's nice for our inventory, but not so nice for keeping our location secret. Shouldn't that be our first priority? Either secure this location or get the hell off Mars?" "What's to say we don't just trap the Decepticons here and blockade them here to rust?" offers Nate. "We should be able to blockade them around here. Perhaps we can get other planets to help us." He shrugs, "A relay of satellites with weapons to keep them from moving should also help." Galen listens intently to Hardhead's comments and when the time comes that the matter of resources is discussed he is able to pick up quickly the situation from the contents discussed and promptly looks over to First Aid for the answer that he too had asked earlier. The matter of what resources to ship in. However before he can listen in for long, Galen is spoken to by Amber and the Nebulan leader promptly assures the intrepid reporter, "Ms. MacKenzie, we're aware that discretion is needed to maintain the secrecy of this base. That's one of the reasons why Fortress Maximus is still onboard the Orion Pax. He couldn't fit in one of the smaller, stealthier dropships. We had a good long walk from our designated LZ just to get here while being escorted by very competent scouts. Supplies will very likely be coming in via the similar methods." Hardhead looks at Galen and nods. "Interesting...that sounds like a solid plan. I wonder if the spies can teach us some basic techniques to cover our tracks?" Repugnus grins at Galen. "Well, I'm stocked up on pornography, so I don't think I need much else. Maybe a molecular nail file for my claws in case they get dull from all the atrocities I'm allegedly going to commit. Speaking of which, yeah, I had an idea in mind, Hardhead--I've been wanting to take down that big purple cyclops Shockwave for a long time, but trouble is doing that to someone of his caliber. Buuuuut... maybe he could be lured away from his buddies if there was some 'new find,' or whatever..." He smiles down at Amber. "Oh, I've heard of you, don't worry. I appreciate a biased press. Biased for us, anyway." That might have been an insult or a compliment, or maybe he doesn't care either way. First Aid pulls up one of the more comfortable chairs and takes a seat, watching the solar system hologram with obvious interest. He's not much of a strategist, so he remains silent on advising where to deploy ships and the like. He nods up at Hardhead, "Don't worry, I can take it. As for our resources--I assume you mean medical supplies--we're doing alright, but honestly shipping everything here from Earth is expensive and dangerous. The Decepticons could attack our freighters and cut off our supply lines. I think it'd be great to set up a spacebridge to bypass that." "As for weapons, it's ammunition that's getting tight. I don't know if you've noticed, but in most pitched space battles it takes approximately twenty rounds for each successful hit against an enemy target. Add the fact that we have to ship ammo all across the system..." Hardhead grins viciously at Repugnus. "Yes, taking down Shockwave would throw the Decepticons into a bit of Chaos." He looks at First Aid and Wheeljack. "We can setup a Space Bridge?" Wheeljack glances over his shoulder to Hardhead for a moment. "Talk to Mirage or Hound. They're the experts at covering tracks. Or finding them. Which is usually good for knowing what to do to make them not findable by knowing how to find the--" He pauses, then stares at Hardhead. "-WE- have spacebridge technology?!" Seems like that one slipped by the old timer with all his other getting reaccustomed to the times. Galen pulls out a datapad and inputs a few things into his notes, before responding to Hardhead, "Not a problem, that can be arranged, Hardhead. Duros, I know you and your partner will enjoy what they got to impart on you guys. They squad that accompanied us can be a bit haughty though, I'm going to trust in you to not try to correct their attitude. Not here on Mars, alright?" The Nebulan world watch leader gives Repugnus a sly smile, "Well I guess that means I won't need to share mine with you then, hmm, Repugnus?" If there's one big difference between Galen and Fortress Maximus, it's that the lil' guy still has his sense of humour. Nate Briar casually asks, "How do these spacebridges work? Can we set up a spacebridge to deliver a payload into the Decepticon's base?" The colonel admits it, "I am ignorant on the workings of these devices." He smirks, "This gives us some new options." First Aid gives Wheeljack one of those looks (Wheeljack gets them all the time, I bet) before answering Hardhead, "Sure. Expensive, but if we're staying here for the longterm it's worth it. Just make sure it's in a place we we're willing to put a lot of effort into defending." The doctor absentmindedly reaches over to fuzzle Foxfire behind the ears as he chats. "Afraid not, Colonel. There's loads of security, and they have to be tuned for specific destination points. Believe me, if it were easy to hack into another spacebridge we'd have done it." James Bailey has been rubbing his chin in though ever since Wheeljack mentioned missile cannon. The he snaps. "Not missiles. Masses of rock, metal, explosive material...whatever we want. We can build a mass driver cannon. The Decepticons did something like that on Cybertron, remember? Only it was some sort of gravity effect, to direct meteors at specific targets." Hardhead smiles warmly towards Galen as he nods his head. His voice is noticeably warmer and kinder. "Of course Galen, you can count on me. I did swear to protect your life. You lead, I follow." Turning away from Galen, Hardhead's face turns into its usual grim expression. "I see, Mirage and Hound..." He ponders. "We may have to institute new protocols? Nate Briar smirks at First Aid, "Let's storm Charr and hijack their side then and hack from their set up." He looks at the Glaive, "I'll spearhead this. I think we can do this." Repugnus pouts a bit at Galen. "Shucks. I bet Nebulans have the best porn, too." Foxfire shudders at Repugnus's comment. Amber MacKenzie is unfamiliar with spacebridge tech, but... "Is it possible to spacebridge something like... well, like what Colonel Bailey said. A nice, big asteroid, specially delivered to Trypticon." A lot of this conversation is starting to go over her head, but she has a shallow, shaky grasp of some of the technology. First Aid hesitates at Nate's comment, "I suppose that's one way to get in. I'll leave it up to you and the other strategists, Colonel." The Protectobot glances around the room. Hmm, humans, Nebulons, and Transformers all collaborating together. Kinda nice. To Amber, he says, "We spacebridged Cybertron itself. I don't know what the upper limit would be, but if we put in the resources then sure." Hardhead optic bar flickers as he looks at Repugnus, he just shakes his head. He looks at Nate and First Aid. "Hmmmm...what is that is our rope-a-dope...make the Con's think we are going after the Space Bridge. We can feint attacks at a bunch of different locations." "Whoa. Whoa whoa WHOA!" Wheeljack waves his hands up a few times to get back attention. "You mean this entire time we've had our own access to the spacebridge technology and no one told me?! I've waited forever to get a look at that stuff, we never could figure out just what Shockwave had come up with to make it work back in the old days! Even after the Cons tried to stick Cybertron near earth and totally screw up its balance." Pause. "I mean, the old days of just us on earth. Not the old old days." "Know anybody who hates life?" Repugnus asks Amber. "Because you can't just send the rock itself, you gotta have someone go with it to guide it or you'll just be flinging it into oblivion." He shrugs a little. "Don't ask me why it works that way, I ain't no physicist. Or am I?" Then he bursts out laughing at Wheeljack. "What, you missed the big sign at Autobot City pointing the way to the space bridge?" The sound of the door sliding open issues as Velum steps into the room, just in time to hear talk of a spacebridge. With all the planning and preparation happening since their retreat she's downgraded into a more comfortable outfit, wear a simple tank top, jeans, and military boots she wore with almost everything. A brow is quirked, but she takes a moment to nod in greeting to the others. "A spacebridge, eh?" A glance is given to Repugnus as he explains the mechanics of the traveling, the woman hmming softly before speaking again. "If you need to send someone with it, sending a bomb would end up being a suicide mission." Galen nods warmly in return to Hardhead, he doesn't need to utter words of appreciation in such a public place and get all mushy when years of friendship and loyalty between the two already speaks volume itself. He allows himself a quick jest with Repugnus, "You better believe it, Pug." Galen gives a Wheeljack a quick pat... er... where ever a Nebulan of his height can reach, "The information's sitting in our databanks. I'm no scientist, but from what I heard we were a short a few key elements and theoretical equations revisions away from our own, right and proper." He leaves the discussion on what is theoretically possible to the other egg heads though, this is one field he can't help much with even if he still had Fortress Maximus' vast database to access. First Aid fidgets, suddenly wishing he hadn't brought up the spacebridge. He meant for logistical supplies, and now everyone's planning to invade Charr or fling meteors, bombs, and whatever else through one. "Or maybe we should stick with the space gun idea?" Hardhead looks at Velum and nods politely towards her, favoring her with a slight smile. "Perhaps we could engineer a drone to fly the mission?" He then looks at Galen again and nods in affirmation. He looks at the others and listens. Wheeljack rubs his forehead. "I've been so busy with everything else that's gotten thrown my way -- not that I'm complaining, it's just like old times -- I must of missed that somehow." In typical fashion, he snaps back quickly. Wheeljack never was one to be kept down for long, especially when there's work to be done. Being dead hasn't seemed to stop that much. "Though First Aid's right. At least for now. If we could get a terminal up here to help with the supply lines that -would- be a good asset." Pauses, then looks to Nate. "Is there a base or anything up on the moon? If that's where we're going to put a giant gun that needs to be defended, would be the best place to put other things that need defending. Or the supplies for." Amber MacKenzie nods grimly to Velum. "Yes, it would." She lowers her voice and continues more quietly, "I know that many would be willing to volunteer, even if there wasn't a certainty of success, just a decent chance." She's thinking of an asteroid being spacebridged, not a bomb. It's... bigger, and more certain to do a massive amount of damage. Mars might be destroyed, but it would be a huge, huge blow against the Decepticons. In fact, if their leadership were there, they could wipe it out entirely... Some loud music is heard nearby followed by a few sounds of transforming, "I thought I told you all, just chill inside while Big Red handles his business out here! Don't fret my pets! Ya'll can listen in through my internal speakers. It's no biggie!" Yes, the party has officially started. Walking up to the gathered group, some might catch a final glimpse of Ramhorn's tape form as he enters Blaster's chest compartment. Taking a look at the variety of characters huddled around, it's obvious some sort of heated discussion is afoot. It's also obvious to the others that Blaster has no idea what's going on. "Uh....rock and roll forever?! What's the low down ya'll?! It's the Mixmaster of Disaster checkin' in to see what's on the agenda with this meetin' here!" "It feels like we have a lot of good ideas," First Aid comments, "Build a bridge for supplies, build a bridge for offense, build a space gun, invade Charr... I'm not so sure we can sustain all of them. We're going to have to choose." He gives Amber a surprised look. He doesn't know the woman well, but having read all of her papers he didn't think she'd suggest something like this. Still, First Aid can't really argue against blowing up Mars if it wins them the war, given that it's way more lifeless than any other planet. As Blaster arrives, First Aid gives him a friendly wave. Nate Briar jokes to James and Amber, "Man, we outnumbered; even in our own galaxy." He then says to Wheeljack, "I have bases hidden everywhere. Michael Briar and Faireborn were pretty great with allocating resources to set up hidden staging grounds." He then adds in, "The Phobos station was evacuated and shut down when Mars was under attack. I gave the orders to turn off /everything/ so there is no way the Decepticons can find it. I figured it was a safe bet that we would need it for later on." He leans against the wall. "I'm not that smart but I try to be." Hardhead looks at Amber and nods to her. "Cut off the head and the beast withers away..." He looks at Blaster and nods to him. "Blaster, we were in need of some thoughts on how we can spy on the Decepticons and figure out what they are up too." "Cleeeverrr." Wheeljack gets distracted again for a moment, but it's by something more familiar this time. "Blaster!" He turns to give the rocker-bot a hearty slap to the shoulder. "Should of known you'd be up here poking the airwaves for us." Pause as his train of thought shifts again. "You know." He looks from Nate, then to the conversation Hardhead and Repugnus were having. "Hey, Nate, what about giving the Cons a spot to notice on purpose? Make them look somewhere -other- than the moon while we work? Coordinate with their guerrilla tactics," thumb jab towards the headmaster and monsterbot, "to keep them jumping and looking in the wrong places until we can eighty-six them for good?" Velum rolls her shoulders in a shrug at Hardhead. "Maybe. But I'm no techie, so who knows. I think right now we need to focus on digging our heels in here and not get run out by the Cons again like last time. The plan was good, yes, but we sure as hell weren't expecting them to crash right through our projection with a slapped together ship." She mutters in thought, thumb of her robotic hand hooking onto her pocket while normal one combs her hair from her face before gaze settles on Galen, a casual smirk lighting her expression. "And by the way. Been a while, Galen. Been good, I hope since I last saw you on Nebulos." Blaster grins as he hears talk about something he's actually pretty good at, "Oh spyin' you say huh?! Well spyin' is my name of the game so I can certainly give ya my opinion if you're willin' to lend me an audio receptor! But first it sounds like there's a bunch of plans on the tables and too many ways to stretch us thin. I agree that we gotta get down to the low down on one of these tactics and take a rockin' vote!" Nate Briar looks at Wheeljack and smirks, "A decoy? Why, I never thought you'd ask." He takes his tablet and pulls up a blueprint of a space station. "This was Copernicus. The Decepticons took it. I want to take it back. It will convince the Decepticons that we are up to something on our end but towards Earth. As we finish this stage... I want to set up a decoy with Grimlock's crew and the Wreckers." First Aid smiles inwardly at Velum's comments. Oh, so many different ideas. The Protectobot gives Galen a look. The look says 'someone has to make a call here on how to proceed'. First Aid is really good at giving meaningful looks. Repugnus gives Velum his most devilish grin as she arrives. "Yep, exactly. I'm not sure we could send a drone either. It has to be someone or something that's self-aware... as in, alive. But hey, you know, find someone who wants to be a hero..." He smirks. "Anyway, right, Wheeljack, Hardhead and I were actually talking about that, but well, I'd need some assurance our activities won't be... ah... interfered with by the higher ups?" He gives Galen a sidelong glance, then Blaster, too. Just because he's "cool" doesn't mean Blaster wouldn't shut down an operation that got too brutal. Galen rubs his chin grimly as he listens to all of the potential plans being brainstormed at the moment in the room, "First Aid's right on the mark here, folks. We might have enough materials to construct all these things, but getting them here and the time and labour is our limiting factor here." The Nebulan leader unfolds his arms and begins explaining his reasoning with the occasional hand gesturing, "All of this takes time, and we have no idea what Galvatron is doing on Mars yet and if how close is he in completing whatever his plans are here." He looks over to Velum as he finally notices her presence and he smiles warmly, "Well I honestly didn't think I'd see you, of all people, here, Velum. When did you ship off from Nebulos?" Galen notices Repugnus' glance and smirks ever so slightly, "I'm going to want to sit down for this one, won't I, Pug? Go ahead and fill me in." Velum sends Repugnus a rather flat look as she glances at him from the corner of her eye, "Maybe we should just send you then, Repugnus." A sharp smirk replaces her expression, "I'm sure you'd love jumping ahead of whatever we send through, kill tons of Cons, and then get blown up with the rest. A noble death, I think." Attention shifts back to Galen when he speaks, waving her hand dismissively, "Yeeaaars ago, Galen. Surprised you didn't hear. I was with the spacefaring sector of EDC. That's why you never saw me on Earth. Buuut.. Things have changed. So I guess I'm here to stay." Hardhead leans in towards Repugnus. "I'll cook the paperwork...if there is paperwork, command doesn't question" He gives the Monsterbot a firm nod. He then looks to Galen and nods slightly. "True, but if the Decepticons thought we were doing all of these things, it would occupy them. Misdirection wins wars." Amber MacKenzie steps over towards Blaster, remembering the mantra 'never again volunteer yourself' with a sigh. With her voice lowered once again, she says to him, "I have some skills in sneaking around, sir, with the disadvantages of being limited to ordinary human foot speed, and recovering from some injuries. If this is a longer-term mission, then I hope to assist you and Moonracer. I've spoken to the lady already, and she is eager to get out there." Amber herself isn't, but she'll do what she has to. "I know you guys don't wanna divide resources," Repugnus says, "but the thing is, you might not have a choice. I ain't any good at building, for instance. I mean, I can do it, I guess, but eventually I'll get bored, start slacking off, then try to amuse myself by ticking people off. Remember how some guy vandalized the old base with dirty drawings? Yeah, something like that. I imagine I'm not the only one--I mean, guys like me? All we're really good at is killing and it's only by some weird miracle that we didn't wind up Decepticons ourselves. So let us just kill guys and let the guys who build things build things. Anyway, Galen, let me just put it to you this way: We're gonna go out, Decepticons will die, and maybe we might have done it, maybe not, but try not to get bothered by it, kay?" He gives Hardhead a nod, but knows from experience that cooking the books isn't always enough to ward off the idealists in the Autobots. "Oh, my dear Velum, you sorely tempt me!" he tells the Nebulan woman. "Buuut... nah, not this time." Nate Briar sighs heavily, "Where is Rodimus in all of this? I haven't seen him. He was so worried about the other alien planet but not Mars?" He lowers his head, "Ok, let's take out Shockwave. I have some history with the one-eyed purple monster." He grins, "We take him out and we show that we are up to something bigger." First Aid remembers what Repugnus is talking about. It took him hours to wash off all the pictures of... well, it was very rude. He folds his arms in disbelief at the idea that any Autobot is only good for killing. "While I respect your willingness to die for the cause and all that, going out there without proper support seems like a waste." Hardhead looks at First Aid. "Guerrilla Warfare is seldom properly supplied." He looks at Repugnus and nods. "Some hit and run operations should do the trick." He looks at Blaster. "Could you find us some high priority targets? I think we have settled on Shockwave as being target #1." "Rodimus has his hands full making sure the defenders still on earth don't get blindsided so we can get done what we need to do up here," Wheeljack answers Nate's query. "He's got plans of his own. With Trypticon up here, there's openings.. but keep that under your hat." Then hmmms, going back to the orbital assault/defense plans. Galen gives Velum a shrug and a resigned smile, "Well, it's been a crazy few years for me and my crew. Being binary bonded to cybernetic lifeforms and fighting an intergalactic civil war and all. It's good to see another familiar face though. Welcome to Mars, I look forward to working with you again." He then responds to Hardhead, "Indeed it does, but it's a race against time and we have no idea just how close the Cons are to the finish line. Hmm... let me see what I can do for you guys. Should still be able to divert some engineering teams off the frontlines of Huo III to help speed things up." The Nebulan leader listens to Repugnus simple overview of their plans, while he doesn't look too amused by the condescending nature of the briefing he remains on task nevertheless. When the summary is done, Galen nods a single time and replies briskly, "Approved. Get it done, just make sure I see real results though." He looks around a moment before, in case there's anybody shocked at his response, "I'm not one for mindless killings, but we have no idea what the Decepticons are planning but I know it's huge and Earth is way too close in all of this for comfort. Can't risk another world's safety." Galen is pragmatic like that. "Work with Blaster and make your strikes mean something though, and no unnecessary heroics. I expect you to bring your mechs back in one piece at the end of the day. There's still too much to do here for you lot to die on this rock, got it?" ...yeah, but Galen still can be a softy too. First Aid shrugs at Hardhead. He has some experience with guerrilla warfare during the Dark Ages on Cybertron, but never really took to it. "Anything you need from the Medical division, Galen?" he asks. Nate Briar smirks, "A body bag for me so after I finish fighting Shockwave..." Galen pulls out his datapad, uncurling the side to access his notes within before looking up at First Aid, "Allocate enough supplies for Repugnus and his team beforehand, this can get messy. I also need a projection on what other medical supplies you anticipate needing. Command doesn't get these reports in real time, so give us your best estimation." He then glances over at Wheeljack and informs him the same thing, "Same for you, Wheeljack. You've got the best idea how much materials you'll need for all these construction efforts. Let me know before I head back to the Orion Pax tomorrow, alright?" Galen shares Nate's smirk as he comments, "So eager to get that posthumous promotion?" Repugnus raises his hands in a conciliatory gesture. "Hey now, everyone, chillax. If there's one word that doesn't describe me, it's 'heroic.' So don't worry about any blazes of glory from me." He grins at Blaster. "Hmmm. And I'm already thinking of ways you could be a big help to me, big guy! Heheheh. Heheheheheh! Hahahahaha--*cough* sorry I laugh maniacally sometimes." Hardhead looks at First Aid and gives him a matching shrug. He looks at the gathered group. "It sounds like we have a plan..." He looks at Repugnus. "I have no doubt you can keep the 'Cons plenty occupied." Blaster shrugs, "Well I'll let you guys sort out the rest of your plan, but I definitely can handle a little spyin' to find out where ol' blinky is gonna be next." Looking over to Repugnus with a grin, the Intel CO offers a thumbs up, "You sure you aren't sneakin' some of Kup's ol' cold crank medicine?! Ow! That's just fine with me dude!" Nodding at Amber's comment, Blaster continues on, "With a little help from our human friends we can definitely setup a little scenario to lure Shox's ugly mug out from hidin' alright! Then we rock his robo-socks off with a little dose of the Pug-Man! What do you say?!" "Sure thing," First Aid replies to Galen. To Repugnus, he says, "We can whip up some field kits for you guys. Energon stimpaks, cyber-bandaids, transforming cog jumpstart kits, and other things that are useful when you're away from base for an extended period of time." "You've got it, Galen. Just let me make a copy of these, and I'll get to work." Wheeljack pulls out a datapad and uses it to scan Nate's blueprints so he's got something to start working with. Nate Briar looks over at Wheeljack as he scans over the blueprints, "We could build them on Earth and ferry them over. We can also drop satellites into orbit that are armed with smaller weapons to provide interference to the Decepticons who will try to take out our BFG." Repugnus replies to First Aid, "And I'll send you a list of whatever else I might need." But really, he fully intends to send First Aid an enormous list of supplies he "needs" filled to the brim with horrible things like aborted fetuses, and maybe buried somewhere near the bottom of the list will be the handful of things that he himself needs. If there's one thing Repugnus prides himself on its being self-sufficient. "I'll be looking forward to it, Blaster," Repugnus says. "Now, I can't promise anyone that we'll be able to off Shockwave, but even if we don't we can delay him and maybe tick off his buddies, too." "Great, sounds good Repugnus," First Aid replies, having no idea what's in store for him. The Protectobot heads over to the main computer to begin sending in the requisition orders needed for all this. Looks like everything's more or less settled for Galen here, he's done what he came here for though and all there is to do now at the moment is wait for the reports to come in. Galen rubs his chin with a hint of fatigue showing on his face, "If you'll excuse me, folks. Time for me to see just how marvelous the EDC's stock of dried field ration really are. Hardhead looks at Galen. "I wouldn't have high hopes, old friend." Amber MacKenzie calls to Galen, "Don't choose the Chicken a la King MRE. It's really bad." Nate Briar looks at Galen and grins, "I can get you the good stuff." He pulls out Chef Boyardee - Now with 75% real processed meat! from a cabinet. Galen raises his eyebrows in surprise, hot damn he was just about to choose that too, "Thanks for the heads up!" He then extends a hand out and accepts the ration that Nate offered, "I'll return the favour next time we're off world, Nate." Galen grins ever so slightly before disappearing off to where ever the mess hall is. "Alright well enough talk and more action! I'm gonna hustle on down to find the nearest place I can setup a little intel station, but I'll be in touch about settin' our plan and gettin' this goin' pronto!" Blaster looks over to Repugnus, First Aid, and anyone else who happens to turn in his direction. "Can't wait to corral that big tin can so we can show him who can reallllly throw down like a dance-dance champion!" Waving out, the Intel CO turns around and heads out. Autobot Message: 3/59 Posted Author Mars: Operation Clean Sweep Thu Apr 26 Hardhead ---- *TEXT ONLY REPORT* TO: AUTOBOTS ON MARS From: HARDHEAD Autobots, it has come to my attention that we are currently leaving tracks all across the Martian surface which is what is giving the Decepticons our location. This includes stray electronic transmissions and heat signatures. We need to come up a method to cover our tracks. We are currently looking for solutions to this problem. The last thing we need is another Decepticon Shuttle rammed down our throats. We have already lost too much to the Decepticons. Let's not just hand them an easy victory. Report all possible solutions through the official channels. -Hardhead Autobot Message: 3/60 Posted Author Mars: Operation Division by Zero Thu Apr 26 Hardhead ---- *TEXT ONLY REPORT* TO: AUTOBOTS ON MARS From: HARDHEAD Any and all information about Shockwave needs to be directed to Blaster and Repugnus immediately. This is a top priority. -Hardhead Autobot Message: 3/61 Posted Author Mars: Operation Rolling Thunder Thu Apr 26 Hardhead ---- *TEXT ONLY REPORT* TO: AUTOBOTS ON MARS From: HARDHEAD Autobots, we are currently planning multiple assaults on the Decepticon holdings on Mars. We are looking for Shock and Awe attacks on minor Decepticon holdings on the Red Planet and attacks on their random patrols. Additionally, let's try and capture some of their supplies. Let's give the Decepticons a taste of their own medicine. We will not give up Mars without a fight. We will not go quietly into the night. Remember, keep damage to our forces at a minimum, no need for unnecessary heroics. Our supplies are limited. If you have questions contact Repugnus or myself. Good Hunting. -Hardhead Autobot Message: 3/62 Posted Author Mars: Operation BFG 9000 Thu Apr 26 Hardhead ---- *TEXT ONLY REPORT* TO: AUTOBOTS ON MARS AND EARTH From: HARDHEAD Autobots, Wheeljack is currently spearheading a top secret project that involves Earth and Mars. He is going to need a lot of resources and a lot of technical expertise. This mission will require interaction with the EDC and working with their military and science division. This project is critical to our war effort on Mars. If you can assist, please report to Wheeljack through any means possible. Let's put our vaunted processing power to work. -Hardhead Autobot Message: 3/63 Posted Author Mars: Operation Big Brother Thu Apr 26 Hardhead ---- *TEXT ONLY REPORT* TO: AUTOBOTS ON MARS From: HARDHEAD Autobots, it is our currently belief that the Decepticons are plotting something on Mars. We need to find out what this is. Blaster is currently planning our intel operations on Mars. Please report anything you know and find. You never know what could be useful. -Hardhead Autobot Message: 3/64 Posted Author Mars: Operation Circling the Wagon Thu Apr 26 Hardhead ---- *TEXT ONLY REPORT* TO: AUTOBOTS EVERYWHERE! From: HARDHEAD Currently, we are working on developing supply lines to Mars. Fortress Maximus is spearheading our logistical operations, but we are to explore all of our options, including operating Space Bridges. If you have any thoughts, please report immediately. -Hardhead